All We Need To Say
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: OddxAelita Song-fic. Odd comes back to visit Ulrich after finishing college and remembers the last time he saw his friends, but mostly the last time he saw Aelita.


It's been a while without a new story huh

**This was actually finished before my vacation but my internet got unplugged before I got to post it. I hope you like it!**

**Note: If you haven't seen episode 90 ('Wrong Exposure') there is a spoiler in here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song Let Love In.**

**--**

**-Flashback-**

Odd stood in the school courtyard while the rain poured from the sky mercilessly. His face was a picture of uncertainty and sadness for he knew what he should do. He should do what he couldn't bring himself to do. His blue eyes fell to his feet and he turned, walking towards his dorm room solemnly.

-**End Flashback-**

_You wait, wanting this world  
To let you in  
And you stand there  
A frozen light  
In dark and empty streets_

"Odd!" Ulrich called, happily trotting over to where his weary-but-ecstatic looking friend was standing.

"It's been too long good buddy." Odd stated with a smile as he dropped his carry-on luggage and stepping towards his brunet friend for a less-than-manly reunion hug.

"Way too long." Ulrich agreed, slapping Odd's shoulder lightly as they broke the hug.

"How is everybody? I haven't seen anyone in ages." Odd asked, heaving his carry-on over his shoulder and heading for the luggage pick-up carousel.

"We're all doing great." Ulrich said, "We were counting down the days until you arrived."

Odd felt his heart sink into his shoes, his stomach flipping, making him regret eating on the plane as his mind added to Ulrich's last statement without invitation. _We were counting for different reasons though. _He looked to his shoes and felt his stomach heave.

"You all right Odd?" Ulrich asked, noticing his usually perky friend suddenly go limp.

"Yea," Odd said with a nod as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked up at his friend's worried chocolate eyes. "Yea, I'm fine."

Ulrich gave his friend a gentle smile, "It'll be alright you know." He said softly, "She doesn't hate you."

"I know." Odd sighed, "But should she?" He added in a barely audible whisper to himself.

_  
You smile hiding behind  
A God-given face_

**-Flashback-**

Dear Diary,

I, Odd Della Robbia, have made some bad choices in the past. But none were ever as bad as the one I made today. Why do I have to be so stupid? I should have gone after her. It wasn't my fault! But it was. I know it was; she knows it was. That's all that matters right now though right? What she thinks. Oh, why do I ask so many questions to you? You're just a stupid book right? No, you're not stupid. You're amazing, she's amazing. I love her. I love Aelita Schaeffer. But she hates me now and it's all my fault. I should have gone after her. Scratch that, if I hadn't left her alone when she needed me more than anything none of this would have happened. It was all because of, because of stupid Kiwi! If he hadn't run out and fallen into that hole I wouldn't have had to take him to the vet and Aelita wouldn't have been alone. All alone, I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have let Ulrich take Kiwi. But I panicked. Hindsight is 20/20. I should have been there for her, just like I'd always promised. I broke my promise. It's my fault she hates me. And I don't blame her.

**-End Flashback-**_  
_

_But I know you're so much more  
Everything they ignore  
Is all that I need to see  
_

"Odd!" Lucy cried as Ulrich led his blonde friend into the apartment he shared with Yumi.

"Lucy!" Odd called happily, dropping his luggage and opening his arms for the imminent hug.

"It's been way to long!" Lucy stated as she flung herself against his body, momentarily knocking the air out of him.

"It has, it has." Odd sighed, "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Lucy replied, squeezing him before letting him go.

"Hi Odd!" Yumi exclaimed, stepping into the main room where Odd stood surrounded by Ulrich and Lucy, "You're tall."

"Thanks Yumi." Odd said sarcastically, "You're short."

"Nuh-uh." Yumi retorted, "Not if you want dinner I'm not."

Odd looked at her, his face a picture of innocence, "You may not be the giant I remember, but I'm glad I'm no longer a shrimp."

"Good boy." Yumi smiled and returned to what Odd assumed was the kitchen.

"Aelita and Jeremie will be here later if you're not too tired." Ulrich told his blonde friend gently.

"Alright then." Odd replied quietly with a nod, "Where shall I dump this?" He asked, indicating his dropped bags.

"There's a spare room at the end of the hall." Ulrich said calmly, "We'll call you when they get here."

"Thanks buddy." Odd said with a smile.

_  
You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in_

**-Flashback-**

"Aelita, are you alright?" Odd asked, stepping towards his pink-haired girlfriend. Her head was buried in her hands and her body shook with sobs.

"No Odd." She hiccupped, "I'm not alright."

"What's wrong? You know I'm here for you." Odd cooed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No." Aelita said, swirling around, slapping Odd's hand from her shoulder, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Odd asked, looking hurt and confused and angry.

"You always promise that you're there for me, you're there for me, but when I really need you, you aren't there. I can't trust your promises if they're empty Odd." Aelita said, anger blazing in through her tears.

Odd took a step back. "Was I supposed to let my dog die Aelita?"

"I don't know Odd." Aelita said, glaring at him, "That was your decision, not mine." She took a step away from him, "But my decision is made now. Goodbye." She turned and ran away through the light drizzle of pre-storm rain.

**-End Flashback-**

_  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in  
_

"Odd," Ulrich called through the closed door, "Jeremie's here, Aelita's going to be late because of traffic."

"Alright." Odd said, though his mind told him that traffic was just an excuse. His stomach flip-flopped and he firmly told himself that she wanted to see him as he shuffled down the hall after Ulrich like a lost puppy, perking himself up as he entered the living room.

"Hi Odd!" Jeremie greeted as Odd entered the room.

"Hi Jeremie," Odd smiled back, "It really has been way too long."

Jeremie smiled, "Yes it has."

It had been two years since Odd had last seen his friends. He knew that they would have changed but Jeremie was nothing like he expected. He no longer wore glasses and turtleneck sweaters were a thing of the past. Now he wore a button-down t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was shorter, but only slightly. As Odd looked at Jeremie he realized how much he had changed. From a wild blonde-and-purple spike to a shorter, more tame hairstyle which let it spike upwards but not to the same extreme, instead of one purple splotch of before now the top half-inch of hair was dyed purple. Purple bell-bottoms had been traded in for a less flashy pair of blue jeans, though his shirt hadn't changed much, he now wore a purple button-down t-shirt on top of a darker purple long-sleeved shirt.

Just as Odd was opening his mouth to say something the doorbell rang and whatever words had been forming in Odd's head vanished.

"I'll get that." He stated; he was opening the door before he could stop himself or collect his jumbled thoughts.

_  
I wish  
Wishing for you to find your way  
And I'll hold on for all you need  
That's all we need to say_

**-Flashback-**

Odd stood outside the door to Aelita's dorm, waiting anxiously for the door to open. There were soft footsteps on the other side of the door and it opened slowly.

**-End Flashback-**

_  
I'll take my chances while_

"Aelita," Odd breathed.

"Odd." Aelita replied.

_  
You take your time with_

**-Flashback-**

"We need to talk." Odd said, trying to make himself sound more confident than he felt.

"We did talk Odd." Aelita replied, "I have no more to say to you." With that she shut the door forcefully in his face.

**-End Flashback-**

_  
This game you play_

"You gonna let me in or just stand there?" Aelita asked, she sounded teasing but Odd could detect something more beneath it.

"Yes of course." Odd stuttered, stepping out of the doorway.

He watched Aelita closely. Her hair had grown and was now shoulder length. She was wearing a long pink dress. She hadn't grown much though; her eyes were about level with Odd's shoulder.

_  
But I can't control your soul  
You need to let me know  
You leaving or you gonna stay  
_

**-Flashback-**

Odd watched as Aelita stepped past their normal table at lunch. Watching as she sat down with William and Sissi.

"Hey Odd," Ulrich whispered, "How did you make her so mad huh?"

Odd turned his head; shoving his mostly full tray away from him he stood and walked out of the cafeteria.

**-End Flashback-**

_  
You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in_

It had been years since Odd had spoken to Aelita. He remembered countless nights of thinking up all the things he wanted to say to her, but now he couldn't even find the words to say hello.

"It's nice to see you again Odd." Aelita said quietly as the occupants of the room went about their own chatter.

Odd nodded, "It's been way too long."

"Yes it has," Aelita agreed, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not yours to be sorry for." Odd replied solemnly.

"Odd," Aelita sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder, "You always did take the blame for more crimes than you ever committed."

_  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in  
_

"Dinner!" Yumi announced, placing pizza on the table in the center of the living room.

"Looks great." Odd said, diving for it.

"Always the one to eat a ton," Ulrich sighed, "Save some for us!"

Odd giggled, "Hurry up then!"

_  
There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to do without  
The only way to feel again  
Is let love in  
_

"I'd better get going." Aelita sighed, standing up from her place on the floor. Jeremie and Lucy had departed an hour earlier.

"See you soon then Lita." Ulrich said, sighing as he stood up and went to put some dishes away in the kitchen with Yumi.

"Bye." Yumi said as she followed Ulrich.

"I'll see you later then." Odd said, smiling as he followed her to the door.

"Don't wait so long this time." Aelita said, "I don't want to wait another two years to see you."

"I'll be sure to come see you soon then." Odd said happily.

"You know how to find me." She murmured with a smile as she shut the door behind her.

"Bye." Odd whispered at the closed door.

_  
There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to live without  
The only way to see again  
Is let love in  
_

"What are you doing Odd?" Ulrich asked as he noticed his friend staring at the closed door.

"I don't know Ulrich." Odd replied, not taking his eyes from the door.

"She was really happy to see you. You know that right?" Ulrich said, "After you left she realized how much she missed you. She's been waiting for you to come back for almost 2 years now."

"Really?" Odd asked, turning to look at Ulrich.

Ulrich nodded slowly, "She tried calling you but…" He trailed off as Odd took over.

"I changed my number." Odd sighed, "I was trying to escape what I wanted more than anything. What was I doing Ulrich?"

"Nobody can answer that but you good buddy." Ulrich said, "The keys are on the kitchen counter. It's your decision. Make it a good one."

With that he turned and walked into his bedroom.

_  
hear me  
wanting this world to let you in  
_

Odd stared after his friend. _I know what I should do. I'm not letting her slip away again. _

With his decision made he raced into the kitchen, startling Yumi who was putting the last plate away.

"Sorry Yumi." Odd said sheepishly as he surveyed the countertop searching for Ulrich's keys.

"It's ok Odd, What are you doing?" Yumi asked, closing the cupboard door and turning to face him. Odd spotted the keys and made a dive for them.

"I'm doing what I should have done years ago." Odd replied, grabbing the keys off the counter and racing for the door, "Don't wait up for me!" Odd called over his shoulder.

_  
You're the only one I ever believed in_

Odd jumped into Ulrich's car, thrusting the key into the ignition and starting it. As he pulled into the street he realized he had no idea where Aelita lived. What had she said? You know how to find me.

_  
The answer that could never be found_

"Ulrich!" Odd yelled upon re-entry of the apartment.

"You're back early." Ulrich grumbled as he slowly made his way towards his blonde friend.

"No kidding, it's hard to find a place that you've never been before." Odd glowered, "You gonna help me out here?"

"Oh, right, directions might be nice in that case then huh?" Ulrich asked innocently.

"No. Not at all." Odd said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"There you go." Ulrich said, handing his friend a small note card.

"Thanks buddy!" Odd said, turning as he took the card and heading back for the door.

"Don't be back so soon this time!" Ulrich called after him.

_  
The moment you decided to let love in_

It was dark as Odd pulled up beside the house identified as Aelita's by the note card. He shut off the engine. No lights were on in the house. Odd stepped onto the porch, ignoring the voice in his head telling him not to disturb the quiet house or its occupant. He raised his hand to knock but was unable to make himself touch the door.

_  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

He let his fist drop to his side. In doing so his hand hit the door, letting out a dull wooden thud. Unsure of what would happen next Odd spun around and swiftly retreated to the edge of the porch where he was halted by the light that flooded the porch.

"You sure took your time." Aelita stated with a cheeky grin.

_  
The end of fear is where we begin_

Odd smiled as he turned to see Aelita standing in the doorway wearing a fluffy forest green robe and faded pink pajama pants.

"I came didn't I?" He challenged in a soft warm voice, walking slowly towards her.

"Yes," Aelita replied softly, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Odd murmured as he stood face-to-face with Aelita in the doorway.

"But you came." Aelita stated, and that's what really matters."

"I'm glad you think so." Odd whispered, "Because I do too." He pressed his face near hers, letting his breath rub against her face, warm in the chilly night air.

Their lips touched, softly at first, pressing closer, harder as the kiss deepened. Odd's hands found Aelita's waist, his arms wrapping tightly around her body, holding her close as her arms slid up and around his neck. Oblivious to the world around them they stood, silhouetted in the doorway. It didn't matter how late it was, or how cold the night was quickly becoming. The only thing that mattered was that they were happily together tonight, and many nights to come.

_  
The moment we decided to let love in_

**­--**

**I hope you liked it! Please review. **


End file.
